1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates in general to firearms, and in particular, to apparatuses and methods for preventing an unjustified, unauthorized use of firearms, and/or for allowing an authorized use thereof.
2. Background Art
There are several known approaches for preventing an unauthorized use of firearms. Most of these systems prevent the firearm from firing unless an authorized user is authenticated. Most, if not all of these systems change the position of firing components within the firearm to prevent firing for an unauthorized user and allow firing for an authorized user.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,939,679 and 4,003,152 to Barker, et al., disclose a safety system for enabling devices such as firearms, which enables an authorized person or persons to discharge a firearm upon authorization. This device has a solenoid that is energized to rotate a latch to enable or disable firing. This device also discloses a wristband with a battery transmitter for communicating with a receiver in the firearm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,928 to Smith describes a safety device for preventing unauthorized actuation of a touch-actuated mechanism. This device describes a pin or bar that pivots and locks the trigger when not magnetically engaged. An authorized user wears a magnetic ring on his trigger finger, which engages the pivot pen allowing the firearm to discharge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,320 to Smith is similar to U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,928 to Smith; however, this device contains a blocking mechanism to prevent the hammer from releasing unless a magnetic ring, worn by the user, disengages the hammerlock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,370 to Lemelson describes a system with a trigger lock mechanism that is enabled and disabled via a solenoid in the weapon. The trigger lock mechanism is enabled and disabled through a transmitted code from a ring or wristband over a short distance to a receiving antennae within the weapon.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,478 to Klebes describes a firearm having an intelligent controller. This Smith & Wesson® device is limited to bullets with chemically conducted non-impact primers. In addition, there are several authorization systems disclosed, including fingerprints, electronic passwords, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,647 to Kaminski discloses a firearm with a safety system having a communication package. This device describes another method and system for authorization of use of a weapon using certain coding and communication systems for enabling and disabling the blockers. This system describes a blocker that moves in and out of the path of the trigger bar, preventing the trigger bar from moving rearward.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2001/0032407 to Cain, et al., describes a firearm safety system. This system discloses a passive unique RF tag embedded in a ring or wristband of the user that communicates with an RF system disposed on the firearm that engages and disengages a latch. The latch mechanism interferes with the hammer of a revolver or either the hammer or action of the slide in a semi-automatic weapon.
U.S. Patent Application No, 2002/0021206 to Wootton, et al., describes an apparatus and method for user control of appliances. This system describes a method using authorized user units incorporated in badges or other devices that generate a uniquely coded waveform to the weapon. By using this method, more than one authorized user can fire the weapon. The weapon has a solenoid when deactivated and blocks the mechanical motion of the gun's hammer or trigger.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2012/0180357 to Dietel, et al., describes a safety apparatus for a firearm. This is yet another weapon authorization system that prevents unauthorized users from firing the weapon by preventing movement of the firing pin.